Thurvel-Salan
Thurvel Salan-Class ZENTRAEDI DESTROYER RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The mainstay of the Zentradi fleets for at least 500 millennia, the Thurvel Salan Class Battleships remain the primary combat vessel of the Zentradi war machine. Built in the latter era of the Protoculture and used extensively during the Schism War, the Thurvel Salan's impressive design and functionality guaranteed a long service life. The ship features numerous beam and missile weapon emplacements all along the craft and the practical wedge-shaped hull enables the Thurvel Salan to bring to bear the maximum number of guns possible against a target vessel at nearly any angle. In addition to firepower, the Thurvel Salan also carries numerous Glaug mecha, Gnerl Fighter Pods and Re-Entry ships for transporting land-based mecha to the surface of a planet. RPG STATS Ship Type: Zentradi Destroyer Manufacturer: Thurvel Salan Zentradi Fully-Automated Armoury Planet Crew: 1670 Zentradi or 7X Micron crew Command Tower: 20 Main Ship: 450 Pilots/Troops: 1200 MDC BY LOCATION (1) Main Body 75,000 (2) Main Engines (2) 10,000 each (2) Secondary Engines (2) 5,000 each Particle Beam Cannons (12) 500 each Anti-Warship Cannons (18) 300 each Anti-Aircraft Missile Launchers (40) 250 each Retractable Laser Turrets (40) 300 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (8) 250 each Guidance Thrusters (60) 400 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (720) 500 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 150 Interior walls (per 20ft) 40 NOTES: • Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. • Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 5 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) Note: the Destroyers get an additional +2 to dodge when avoiding fire from enemy starships and +5 Strike. STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 2,300 m Width : 880 m Height: 410 m MASS: '''39,500,00 '''SQ2= 943,000 ' Levels' : 7 WEAPON SYSTEMS: • MAIN CONVERGING PARTICLE BEAM CANNON: '''The most powerful weapon on the ship, the Heavy Reflex. The cannon is hidden in the core of the ship along the main axis, and the ship separates along this axis to fire. The cannon needs five full minutes to power up its enormous capacitors and another full minute to separate the ship before it is ready to fire. The beam itself will last for one full melee and then the capacitors can begin recharging again. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 24 MT (megatons) of TNT. • '''Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. • Damage: 400,000 M.D. per single blast. • Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 208' (63.4 m), it has a explosive radius of 42 miles' and a crater depth of 7 miles. • Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every eight minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. • Payload: Effectively unlimited • RETRACTABLE PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS (10): The main weapon systems of this Ship is heavy laser cannons. Each laser can fire separately or together, • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Heavy Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • RANGE: 100,000 miles (160,000 km) • DAMAGE: 1D8x1000 M.D. per blast • RATE OF FIRE: Each cannon can fire one time per melee. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • ' ' • ANTI-WARSHIP LASER CANNONS (16): The Ships are also armed with anti-warship cannons similar to zentraedi concealed laser cannons. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • RANGE: 100,000 miles (160,000 km) • DAMAGE: 1D4x1000 M.D. per shot • RATE OF FIRE: Each cannon can fire one time per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined with the heavy lasers to fire a single volley. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • RETRACTABLE MISSILE TURRETS (40): As defence against mecha units that may attempt to attack the Ship and for additional Anti-Warship offensive capability the Ship is equipped with retractable missile turrets. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Mecha • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Zentraedi meduim rang can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. • RANGE: Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). • SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). • DAMAGE: Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. • RATE OF FIRE: Each launcher holds can fire once per melee. • PAYLOAD: Effectively unlimited • RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (40): Designed for the purposes of picket duty and anti-mecha combat the Ships are equipped with 12 automated laser turrets that retract into the ship's hull when not in use. These short-range lasers are intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-missile defense, but can do moderate damage against smaller enemy spacecraft if they get too close. The lasers are located at key points along the spacecraft's hull. At most 4 lasers can be directed against a single target at any time. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Missile • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft • RANGE: 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. • DAMAGE: 1D6x20 M.D. per shot • RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the controller's number of hand-to-hand attacks. If set on automatic each laser turret can fire up to 4 shots per round. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • NOTE: The lasers can be set on automatic during combat, during which time they have a +3 to strike due to their advanced tracking systems. The lasers tracking systems will target incoming missiles first and attacking mecha/aircraft second. • HEAVY MISSILE LAUNCHERS (8): To back up the heavy lasers the frigates are also armed with two heavy missile launcher tubes that launch ICBM-like missiles at enemy ships. The missile tubes resemble torpedo launchers and are mounted alongside the main laser cannons on each side of the ship. The launchers contain long-range nuclear or reflex missiles and are usually used only during assaults and heavy combat. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship (Mecha Planetary Assault) • RANGE: 3,000 miles (4824 km) • SPEED: Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. • DAMAGE: 4D6x1000 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: 3,000 feet (915 m) • RATE OF FIRE: The rapid reload system used on the missile launchers allows each tube to be loaded and fired once per round. The launchers can fire both missiles at this rapid rate. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: • ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Zentraedi Ship’s are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. • HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS: Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the Zentraedi's ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 second per 4000 light years, so messages communicated overvast distances can still take seconds or minutes to arrive. • LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Zentraedi Ship’s have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 2,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 10,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The carrier also holds sufficient food and water to support 2,000 people for up to 6 months. • LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS: The impressive communications array of the ship can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. • LONG-RANGE RADAR: The radar array of the Destroyer is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. • SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the battle carrier is equipped with an Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. • SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the battle carrier is equipped with Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. • SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: The Zentraedi Ship’s are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the ship, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). Combat Summary: Captain Bonuses *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge:+3 *Roll +2 MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): • '''MECHA: '''1200